Dayton Moore
Dayton Moore was a teenage boy who was once a friend of gunmen Cameron Coulter and Neil Hanlon. Biography Cameron and Neal usual played online video games with Dayton Moore, but one more often then the others called Renegade Massacre . Dayton was a close friend of Cameron and Neil, but became a bully once they were in high school. A couple of months before the shooting, Zack, Dayton, and a group of boys were sitting in the mall, talking about other kids and making fun of them. They called over Neal, who was working, and Zack threw a fry on the floor for Neil to clean up. Neil swept it up and started to walk away, but then Zack threw his hotdog on the ground. Neil picked up the hotdog, took a bite and stared down Zack. At this point, Cameron walked over and said, "Someone should take an Uzi to this freakin' mall", took off his hat and said, "What do you think...dudes?" and pretended to shoot Zack saying "pow". Dayton claimed that he had been a jerk and he blamed himself. An hour before the shooting, friends of Zack were out in the mall office hallway, listening against a door. Zack was with Tina alone in the office and there were some noises coming from the room. Zack came out and pulled Tina's underwear from his pocket. Tina tried to leave but the boys wouldn't let her. Dayton said to let her go but Zack pushed him away. The boys started tearing at Tina's clothes and they pushed her back into the room. One boy doesn't participate in the attack and was holding Dayton against the wall. Tina screamed while the other boys are sexually assaulting her. Davie walked by and heard her screaming. He tried to help her, but the boys beat him up and walked off. Dayton told Davie he tried to stop them but Davie shouted, "I'll put a bullet in all your heads!" When Barry Lewis came out of the elevator, he was shot in the stomach. Dayton walked around the corner and said, "I did this... all of it... it's all my fault". Dayton said he tried to stop them. It was an hour before the shooting and he should have stopped them. At the police station, Dayton asks for the door to remain open as Rush and Miller walk in. He's uncomfortable with being in a closed room. They ask about his relationship with Cameron and Neil. He gives short answers and is very jumpy. He admits that "The Widow Maker" was his online ID but he stopped playing with the boys long before the incident. He thought they were freaks and that they took the game too seriously. In the interrogation room, Dayton paced nervously. Rush and Stillman toll him they know he was the third shooter. Rush played a portion of the tape. Dayton cried for it to stop and got up to leave. Stillman pulled Dayton's face over to the TV screen. Dayton admitted he tried to stop them (Zack and the others) because of what happened earlier that day. Moore, Dayton Category:Suspects